Problemas con el cabello
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: De alacran a araña chamuscada. One-shot. OC


Me inspiré y salió esto xD espero que les guste *U* gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Magi es propiedad de Shinobu-san ;)

Problemas con el cabello...

-no puede ser, Judal ¿Nunca te bañas?- preguntó la jovencita trabajadora del palacio, le estaba cepillando su largo cabello para desdpues preparar su baño pero no podia acabar con la maraña del joven Magi del ruk oscuro.

-cierra la boca sirvienta- gruño el chico cruzado de brazos y sentado en forma de flor de loto sobre un cojin.

-que asco de cabello tienes- la chica pasó el peine de dientes largos por un mechon pero se enredó a la mitad y ahora trataba de sacarlo jalando el largo cabello azabache del malhumorado chico que solo se quejaba de lo que la muchacha hacía.

-¡no seas tan brusca mujer!- gritó haciendo la cabeza hacia atras por los jalones de la trabajadora.

-pues tu mata de cabello que no se cepilla- rió jalando el peine hacia afuera y al mismo tiempo jalando al muchacho que parecía perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento. La muchacha disfrutaba esos momentos de peleas sin senttido con el Magi, sorprendentemente el nunca se enfadaba con ella mas allá de decirle insultos inofensivos y alguno que otro grito, el jamas le faltaba al resperto como lo hacia con todos los demas y eso en cierta forma la hacia feliz.

Jaló de nuevo el peine logrando sacarlo del enmarañado cabello pero tambien jalando al Magi que solo gritó por la acción y gruñó.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó victoriosa poniendose de pie y sosteniendo el peine en sus manos, miró al magi por un momento fugaz y este estaba tirado sobre la alfombra mirando a la chica con unos furiosos ojos que la hicieron sentir nerviosa.

-l-lo siento alacran- logró decir pero este se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-no me llames alacran...- el chico habló serio haciendo reir a la muchacha.

-cierto, no pareces alacran ahora- se puso pensativa -pareces araña chamuscada- soltó una carcajada haciendo irritar al azabache -solo mira tu horrible cabello- soltó otra carcajada apuntando hacia un espejo, el joven pelinegro se miró y quedó horrorizado por la imagen que vió en el espejo. Su largo cabello negro parecía una obeja despeinada o como dijo la muchacha, una araña chamuscada, no tenía nada de forma y había horrendos nudos en toda su negra cabellera.

-q-que... ¡¿Que demonios les pasó a mi cabello?!- gritó volviendo a mirar a la muchacha que rió pero en segundos salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡ven acá mocosa!- se escuchó Judal mientras corría detras de la chica.

-¡yo no hice nada!- gritaba ella con el peine en sus manos tratando de ser mas rapida que el y llegar donde estaba la unica persona que podia salvarlo.

-¡No huyas enana!- el chico trató de alcanzarla antes de que llegara a su destino.

-¡Ziva! ¡Ziva!- gritó la muchacha al ver la meta de su destino. El muchacho apresuró el paso al ver la habitacion con las cortinas blancas con detalles azules a la que se acercaba su "presa". Antes de que la chica llegara el muchacho se lanzó hacia ella tapandole la boca y tratando de inmovilizarla pero se teduvo al escuchar la voz cantarina de la persona que menos queria toparse.

-¿Que rayos haces alacran?- escuchó detras de el.

-¡No me llames alacran!- gritó girandose y encontrandose con una muchacha de piel blanca como la leche, ojos turquesa, vestimenta azul cielo y un rizado y largo cabello rojizo. La chica arqueó la ceja miró al chico con la muchacha en brazos y el cabello casi deshecho.

-bajala inutil- habló firme haciendolo gruñir.

-no tengo por que obedecer- dijó mirandola. Ella rió y extendió la mano hacia la sirviente, esta le entregó el peine del chico y la muchacha se dispuso a irse a su habitacion. El magi soltó a la muchacha y esta salió corriendo detras de la pelirroja.

-devuelveme eso, Ziva- ella se giró y notó el ruk oscuro creciendo al rededor del azabache despeinado.

-mmm...- se puso pensativa y despues lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante -no- dijo guiñandole y entrando con la sirviente a su habitación.

-¡Ziva!- gritó desde el pasillo sin tener respuesta, asi estuvo en el pasillo por un rato pero tuvo el mismo resultado asi que resignado se retiró a su cuarto.

-estupida magi biruk, tonta mocosa enana, me las pagaran- iba bufando por los pasillos del palacio mientras los demas sirvientes se alejaban al toparselo.

-ahora tendré que arreglar solo esto- levantó un mechon de cabello frente a el pero se quedó parado y confundido al er en un cojin su preciado peine con una nota que decía:

"Querido Judal:

De entrego tu peine, no por cortesia ni porque me importe, lo hago porque sinceramente parece que hay un animal viviendo en tu cabeza. Peinate por favor.

Con cariño

Ziva, mejor magi que tu, de todos modos eso ya lo sabes."

El muchacho arrugó el papel y lo lanzó por la ventana, tomó el peine y se encerró en el baño.

Mientras tanto la sirviente y la magi biruk, como le llamaba Judal, estaban afura oyendo las insesantes quejas del azabache.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaan! Muchas gracias por leer mis locas ideas :') xD

La muchacha llamada Ziva será una magi OC de mi propiedad que estará en otros futuros fics xD

Esperen muchas mas historias :3

Au revoir!


End file.
